emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1741 (23rd February 1993)
Plot It is the day before Michael's trial. He asks for the day off. Jack and Sarah are sympathetic. Kim has moved a couple of ornaments around at Neil's. He notices and blames the cleaner. She admits that it was her though and even offers to do some cleaning. Neil is appalled at the idea. Kathy takes a mystery phone call and Chris is suspicious. Nick arrives back from his holiday. He is pleased to see Alice. Lynn tries to reassure Michael that everything will be okay. He is missing Rachel. She is worried when he goes off somewhere. Frank takes a beer out of the fridge instead of food. Neil takes Kim to look at some stables that are for sale. Nick tells Archie that he doesn't love Julie, although they did get on on holiday. Archie tells him that he is depressed about Zoe. Neil reveals that he has bought the stables for Kim. She is not pleased. Kathy is taking an intensive HGV driving course. She tells Lynn all about it. Alan tries to be nosey. Kim refuses to accept Neil's money. Nick is enjoying playing with Alice. He is surprised when Seth just barges in and makes himself at home. Archie explains that Seth has been coming round every night for the last few nights. Frank is in the wine bar. Lynn manages to persuade him to eat something. Archie tells Nick that Seth has been sleeping at Demdyke as well. Nick isn't happy about that. Eric is still drinking lager. Miss Jeffries pops into The Woolpack. Alan seems preoccupied looking at the newspaper. Eric wants to know what he has been looking at and laughs when he sees that it is an advert for a singles night in Skipdale. Michael calls to see Rachel. Eric and Seth tease Alan about the singles night. Elizabeth makes him feel better by saying that she has been to one. Carol takes Miss Jeffries into The Woolpack backroom. Eric hears about the old money that Seth has. He promises to speak to a dealer friend. Michael tries to explain himself to Rachel. She gives him a hard time. Then he tells her that he still loves her, but he doesn't blame her. She cries. Frank compliments Lynn on running the wine bar. Chris and Kathy come in and Chris demands that Frank hands over his car keys. Miss Jeffries tells Carol that Lorraine has not been at school this week. She has arranged for a social worker to see them. Lynn has taken Frank home. He suggests that they do some business together. Jayesh tries to make Rachel stop feeling sorry for Michael. He thinks that Michael has manipulated her and they row. Cast Regular cast *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Kim Tate - Claire King *Neil Kincaid - Brian Deacon *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Archie Brooks - Tony Pitts *Alice Bates - Kimberly Hewitt (uncredited) *Peter Whiteley - Sam Walker (uncredited) *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Carol Nelson - Philomena McDonagh *Eric Pollard - Chris Chittell *Elizabeth Pollard - Kate Dove *Jayesh Parmar - John Leary *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Sangeeta Parmar - Razia McGann Guest cast *Isobel Jeffries - Eileen O'Brien Category:1993 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes